Electronic circuits in most applications are based on electronic circuit elements, such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, transistors, diodes and other circuit modules including amplifiers, oscillators, and switches that are based on the above circuit elements. Such circuits can be implemented in various configurations and can be used in various applications. For example, switching circuits that turn on or off an electrical conductive path between two electrical contacts can be constructed based on the above electronic circuit elements. Photoconductive switches are required for a variety of applications including grid switching, power switching, RF generation, and others.